Forgive me RWBY
by Tails Of Lives
Summary: Set in the future, Weiss made a terrible error and now has to live with the results. Maybe one day her team can forgive her for the destruction of Beacon and the death of their friends. Rated M so I don't have to worry about offending anyone. Its dead Jim.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This has been a long time coming

Weiss sat back in her chair, it had been a long week. Three Beowulf attacks on the civilian population and it was only Wednesday, something was making the Grimm restless and she was going to find out what. She thought back to the events of the previous year and allowed herself a moment of sadness. It hadn't been her fault, but she was always going to blame herself, as was the rest of team RWBY. If she had realised the intent of her friend then Beacon would still be standing and Ozpin would still be alive.

Pushing the thoughts she got up out of the chair and walked over to what she called 'The Wall Of Crazy'. It was about ten meters wide and four meters tall, there wasn't a millimetre of the actual wall showing, It was covered in pictures and news articles about her old team mates. She used it to track where each of them was and make sure they were all okay. She knew that they didn't care about her any more, But she cared about them. She had never let it show while they were at beacon, While her father was still alive and the company still existed. In truth, she missed them.

The only problem with the wall was Ruby, the team leader was missing. It seems that Yang and Blake were married and happy but Ruby had disappeared about six months ago and their was no word about her. If there wasn't any news by winter, then Weiss was going to go looking for her. Picking up this weeks pile of newspapers, she had one from every city on remnant, and began looking through them. She checked each newspaper three times and on the fifth one she found something unexpected. Ruby had been seen back in vale, about a kilometre from where Weiss lived. The eye witness had been shocked to seen one of the four huntresses left on remnant in vale, and even more shocked to have been asked whether she had seen "a huntress dressed in all white."

Weiss gasped, Ruby was looking for her. This could be good or bad, they hadn't parted on the best of terms. Then the doorbell rang...

Weiss froze, 'it couldn't be, could it?' Her unspoken question was answered as she heard the childish voice call out

"Weiss, I know your in there. You might as well open the door, I'm not leaving without talking to you." Ruby shouted, the voice thawed Weiss and she moved to open the door.

When she did Ruby was stood outside, she looked older, tired even. There was evidence of a fight and she had a scar running from one ear down the side of her neck. This wasn't the Ruby she remembered, this was a more serious girl, the exhaustion was clear to see. She had bags under her eyes and she moved sluggishly and without her usual excitement.

"Weiss, You look terrible." Ruby said giving Weiss a hug, Weiss would have pushed her off if she wasn't so shocked.

"Ruby, What are you doing here" Weiss spoke finally, It seemed as though the other girl couldn't hear her. Ruby was too busy looking past her at the wall.

"Uhh Weiss, how long have you been stalking us?" She said taking a step back from the hug and looking nervous. Weiss was stricken, here was Ruby, the girl she had been so worried about so much over the past few months, who she hadn't talked to for over a year. And she had just seen the Insanity that had befallen Weiss in that time.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry, please don't kill me. :'(

"Umm, about three months after we last spoke. I wasn't prying or anything, I just collected news about you." Weiss looked down at her feet, a single tear slid down her face, tracing the line of her scar, and dropped to the floor. "I needed to make sure you were all okay."

Ruby looked stunned, she had expected to come back and get yelled at for being a bitch the last time they spoken. She hadn't expected to have to watch as her team mate, and dare she say friend, was crying I front of her. Weiss Schnee, the ice queen. Ruby had no idea what to do, so she simply stepped forward and pulled the crying girl into a hug and held her there as more tears fell, until there were no more tears to fall.

"You look dreadful, what have you been up to?" inquired the ice queen, she had tried to regain her usual shell, but there were cracks in it that would never fully heal. She would never be able to use her infamous protection against emotion again.

"Speak for yourself princess. To be honest, I've been looking for you." Ruby said quickly, Weiss face flashed a look of confusion before returning to her usual emotionless expression.

"What do you mean?" Weiss brain struggled to come up with a reason that Ruby was looking for her. She came up blank.

"Weiss, you never did understand me. Of course I came looking for you, you are my best friend and maybe." Ruby stopped suddenly, she looked down at her feet. "Maybe more?"

Weiss didn't know what to say or do. It wasn't exactly how she had expected this to go. Ruby liked her, as more than a friend. Of course Weiss liked her back, she had for a long time. It wasn't the childlike stupidity that she liked, it was the way Ruby always knew exactly what to do.

"Maybe….." Weiss spoke, with that one word she had given Ruby something the poor girl had lost when they last saw each other. Just after she had been dragged away by her sister, she had tried desperately to fight back but Yang was stronger.

Neither girl said anything. Although they tried to avoid the others gaze their eyes became locked all the same. Then in a blur of rose petals Ruby disappeared off, the door slamming behind her.

Where she had stood a single piece of paper slowly fell to the floor…


	3. Chapter 3

The flames were in control, every time the licked out too much a glyph would be there to shield the rest of the house from the fire.

She didn't need the wall anymore, that's why she was doing it. At least that's what she was telling herself. She needed to believe that she was just burning it for the hell of it rather than out of Necessity.

The paper was a picture of Ruby and Weiss, taken while they were still at school. Written across the picture, right across Weiss's face, were the words "I miss you." The picture was blurred in places where Ruby had obviously cried over it. It broke Weiss's heart. On the back of the paper, written after it had dried, was an address. It was a hotel and room number, it was only a 5 minute walk from Weiss's house. But she couldn't bring herself to do it.

Until the fire was out, and shed noticed something that she had never seen before. On all of the newspaper articles that featured Ruby. There was a Message, written on the back.

"Weiss. Come back."

It didn't take long for Weiss to run the kilometre to the hotel. She debated using the elevator but she opted for a more fun entrance. Using her glyphs she catapulted herself up the side of the building and grabbed the window ledge next to Ruby's room. She knocked on the window before she heard the muffled sobs of her partner.

As the sobs continued, it was clear that they were louder than Weiss's knocks could be without breaking the window. Sighing she dropped back down to the ground, using a glyph to slow herself down.

She entered the hotel and walked across the lobby and stepped in the elevator.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yeah... You can just skip this one if you want. Its just to provide some depth into Weiss's emotions...**

* * *

The song playing in the elevator drew back unhappy memories.

Okay I don't know how to say this,

I never really did,

There's 100 things I should have said,

I never really did,

Every bone in my body is screaming,

Screaming to give up,

But my heart is getting stronger,

It beats louder and louder,

Every cell in my body is screaming,

Screaming to give up,

But the beat is getting faster,

It beats harder and harder,

It's drowning out the dark,

It's filling me with hope,

It's filling me with joy,

It's making me believe,

It's letting me be truthful,

"I promised I'd never leave you,

I won't break it now."

But these cells are like a prison,

And the prison is on fire,

The world seems to be ending,

The fire is nearly done,

Its shutting up the drum beat,

The band is marching on,

They're running from the fire,

But how can you escape the fire,

Burning in your soul,

The lights are leaving, going out,

This is the end,

I love you. Goodbye.

The elevator stopped, the doors slid open.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry about the wait, I'm back now

Weiss walked gingerly up to the room that Ruby was obviously in, Ruby's sobbing could be heard through the corridors. Weiss tried not to listen and to keep walking but the closer she got to the door the heavier her body felt. Her own tears dripped down her face as she finally reached the door. Pulling it open she prepared what she was going to say in her head, or at least she tried to. No matter what she did for some reason she couldn't get the words to come to her, she had no idea what she was going to say.

Walking up to Ruby, who obviously hadn't heard the door open, or had just ignored it. Weiss still hadn't worked out what to say. How to tell Ruby that she too could wanted them to be, how Ruby elegantly put it, more than friends. She still wasn't sure how to tell Ruby all of the feelings that somehow after all this time still haven't faded. There wasn't anything she could think of. So instead of words she used actions. Sitting behind Ruby she wrapped her arms around her, Ruby panicked.

Ruby didn't know what to do, she had given up hope of Weiss ever hugging her. Let alone as intimately as this. After a few seconds, Ruby just leaned back into Weiss letting her friend/girlfriend, the line was kind of blurred now, hug her tighter.


	6. Chapter 6

_Weiss made a quick slice downwards, the duel had begun. It wasn't as friendly as the last one she'd had with Cinder. To be perfectly honest, this wasn't friendly at all. _

_Weiss took a deep breath as she waited for her time to strike, Cinder had already broken her team, broken her heart and broken beacon itself. Now Weiss was going to kill her. She spotted a weak spot in Cinders defence. A magical blind spot, she created two glyphs, one in front of Cinder, one behind. She launched herself forwards. _

_Cinders body fell limply to the ground, covered in sweat Weiss sat herself down on a large rock. She watched her home burn to the ground, watched as Yang dragged Ruby away. Blake nodded in her direction, the look in her eyes apologetic a last sign of sympathy. The way an owner looks at a dog as he hands it over to be put down. Beacon crumbled and collapsed into itself and Ruby disappeared._

Weiss woke up suddenly, cold sweat covering her body and her mind screaming all kinds of things. Ruby, who was curled up next to her, just hugged her tight and whispered reassurance into her ears. It took a while but eventually Weiss drifted off to a calmer sleep. Ruby kissed her on the forehead and followed suit.


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: yayy im back

Waking up the next morning, Weiss looked out the window to the hill where the ruins of beacon remained. When she had purchased her house she had specifically requested view of the ruins. She needed the constant reminder, she needed to always remember what she had done, and what it had cost her. As the hotel was directly in line with her house and beacon, she had almost the exact same view from here. She looked at where ruby had been sleeping, panic washing through her as she realised the absence of the small girl.

A scent wafted through her nose, it was indescribable. But Weiss knew exactly what it was. The year that they have spent apart was never going to make her forget the smell that three years of living with Ruby and the others had drilled into her. Ruby was cooking pancakes. Smiling to herself, she walked into the kitchen, sneaking up behind the occupied girl and kissing her on the neck.

Of course Ruby screamed. Dropping the pancakes it was lucky that Ruby was fast enough to catch them. Laughing Weiss was content enough to wait at the table for her friend/girlfriend. Laughing inwardly she added that conversation to the list of things that they needed to talk about. As Ruby sat down at the table. She slid one of two plates across to Weiss. The two ate like they hadn't seen food in weeks.

Weiss finished first, her usually elegance had been dulled over the year as they had been no one that she cared enough for to keep up the appearance. She ate like a slob, she rarely showered and when she walked she no longer glided or strutted to her destination, instead she trudged. Ruby looked at Weiss's empty plate and realized what had happened in the year of her absence.


	8. ENd

**_Hey, guys,_**

**_I'm looking for a beta reader and general writing companion. (that sounds strange) but yeah it is to focus on original work over on my fiction press account _****_ u/956806/_****_ , and my website._**_ afyn .weebly .com_**_ (no spaces). Please send me an email at _**_afynisback _**_ or send an pm to my fiction press account. (please don't send it on fanfic as i no longer check this account.) please take a look at my writing before messaging. many thanks byeeee ,'3', _**

**_i know its kinda bad for me to put this on the end of the story but its long since dead so i don't mind putting the last_** nail in the coffin.


End file.
